The recent product diversification of cosmetics, health and sanitary materials, drugs, and the like have caused an unprecedentedly high demand for development of flavor and/or fragrance substances which are to be used for cosmetics, flavors and/or fragrances for health and sanitary materials, and further flavors and/or fragrances for drugs and which are high in diffusibility, unique in odor quality, highly preferred, high in fixation ability, good in stability, and high in safety. Especially, numerous compounds with musky odor have been developed so far (for example, GOUSEI KOURYOU, KAGAKU TO SHOUHIN CHISHIKI (Synthetic Flavors and/or Fragrances, Chemistry and Product Knowledge)<enlarged and revised edition> (authored by Indo Motoichi), The Chemical Daily Co., Ltd., pp. 391 to 419, the enlarged and revised edition being published on Mar. 22, 2005). These compounds have been developed for the reason that natural musk flavors and/or fragrances are difficult to obtain from the viewpoint of animal protection, and for the purpose of meeting the shifting trend of odor.
Compounds having musky odor reported so far include macrocyclic musks (muscone, civetone, ethylene brassylate, etc.), nitro-musks (Musk xylol, Musk ambrette, Musk ketone, etc.), polycyclic musks (tetralin musk, indane musk, isocoumarin musk, etc.), alicyclic musks (see, for example, Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2004-535412, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-285357, Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2006-508153, Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2006-508175, Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2007-536285, and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-37761), and the like.
Meanwhile, some compounds having a cyclopropane ring are known to be useful as raw materials for compound flavors and/or fragrances. For example, [(1S*,2R*)-1-methyl-2-[(R*)-5-methyl-4-hexen-2-yl]cyclopropyl]methanol has a rose-like odor with a floral note similar to those of citrus and 3-methyl-5-phenyl-1-pentanol (International Patent Application Publication No. WO2012/160189). In addition, 1-methyl-2-[[(1R)-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]methyl]cyclopropyl]methanol has an sandalwood-like odor with a natural nuance (United States Patent Application Publication No. 2010/069508) In addition, (1S*,2S*)-2-((R*)-1-phenylethyl)cyclopropylmethanol and the like are known as compounds having a cyclopropane ring and a benzene ring, although the odors thereof are not described (Synthesis (1999), No. 6, pp. 1063-1075).